


The Four Bunnies

by JeckParadox



Category: Original Work
Genre: For my little cousin!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four rabbits living by a Pond discover something buried in the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Bunnies

There were once four rabbits who lived in a garden by a pond. These four rabbits were siblings, and loved each other dearly.

The eldest was Share, but only by a few minutes. Her twin sister Funshine had been born slightly younger, and Share would never let her forget it. Both twins had lovely grey fur.  The next oldest was Tenderheart, who spent all day playing in the moss, to the point where his fur had become green, and Wonderheart, the youngest rabbit, who had fur as white as a cloud.

One day, Tenderheart was playing in the moss, as he did every day, when he noticed something sticking out of the dirt. “What is that thing?” He asked.

“What are you talking about?” Wonderheart asked, hopping over to see what had surprised her brother.

“There’s a thing sticking out of the moss.” Tenderheart said, digging at the thing.

“Is it a carrot?”

“It’s made of metal.”

“Is it a metal carrot?” Wonderheart was the most sarcastic rabbit.

“It’s a lamp!” Tenderheart announced, pulling it free from the dirt and plant matter. “We should show the others!”

“What would we need a lamp for? Rabbits are crepuscular foragers. We can see perfectly fine in the dark.” Wonderheart questioned.

 “It’s not just for seeing at night, I’ve heard stories about lamps! Sometimes they have genies in them. Or we could empty it out and use it as a tea kettle, or a watering can. Either way, it’s useful! Help me carry it over to them.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll help.” Wonderheart nuzzled the lamp up slowly, while Tenderheart pushed it back from behind. Through a little tumbling around, the rabbits managed to get the lamp to rest on top of both of their backs. The two then began to slowly make their way forward through the garden, not wanting the lamp to fall. Rabbits didn’t have hands to pull it with, and the lamp was too big for just one to have it on their back. “You owe me for this.” Wonderheart said grumpily. “Can’t even eat it.” She mumbled. “What’s the point of this thing?”

“I just told you the point! Now come on. We have to work together, or else it’ll fall!”

They shuffled a little bit to the left, and then to the right. The lamp wobbled precariously on their backs.

“This isn’t working.” Wonderheart said.

“What a helpful comment.” Tenderheart muttered.

“Sorry.”

The two managed to carry the lamp about half a foot, before it toppled and covered Wonderheart and Tenderheart with dirt that had been stuck inside. “That’s it!” Wonderheart said. “I’m not carrying this any further, I’m going to go wash by the pond! I’m a white rabbit, not brown!”

Tenderheart watched his sister go sadly, turning to the problem of the Lamp. “The two of us alone can’t carry it back…” He thought for a minute, before seeing Share and Funshine playing by the fountain. “But maybe with all four of us we can!” He sprung up and hopped over to his twin elder sisters. “Share! Funshine! Can you help me?”

“Sure bro.” Funshine said casually. Sniffing the air. “Why do you smell like dirt and rust and junk?”

“Of course brother.” Share said. “And I agree, usually you just smell like moss.”

“I found a lamp buried in the moss!” He said proudly. “Wonderheart and I were trying to drag it back, when it fell over and covered us with dirt! She’s getting all clean again, but I had an idea. Two of us couldn’t carry it, but maybe the four of us can push it!”

“Why would we need a lamp?” Share asked, perplexed. “Especially one so large. If it takes all four of us to move it, we can’t possibly use it for anything beside a decoration.”

“So should we just leave it lying there?” Funshine asked. “I mean, it’s out of the ground. It’d be a waste to put it back.”

Share thought for a moment. “We should decide what we’re going to do with it before we move it. What if we moved it all the way over here, and then we decided it should have stayed over there? It would be a waste of energy.”

“Yeah.”

Tenderheart looked back at the lamp. “I was thinking it could be a watering can-“

“Too big.” Funshine said. “We couldn’t lift it up to pour the water out.”

“We could use it as a tea kettle-“

“Much too large for that. And filthy! Why would you want to drink rust and dirt tea?” Share responded.

“Maybe there’s a genie inside?” Tenderheart said, holding onto hope for his lamp’s potential usefulness.

Share looked over at the lamp. “I doubt that a genie would like being in a lamp so full of dirt.”

“Yeah, that’d be terrible.” Funshine agreed. “Let’s go see if there is one.”

The three bunnies made their way over to where the lamp was, only to find that the Pond Crane was heading in the same direction. “Scatter!” Share shouted, afraid of the large bird.

Tenderheart squeaked in fear and turned right on the spot, hopping away. Funshine quickly dug into the ground to hide. Share, the first to notice the bird, had dived behind a rock that was sitting in the garden, hoping that the Pond Crane hadn’t seen her.

The large bird circled the fallen lamp, twisting its head one way and the other in curiosity. Bending down, it snapped up the metal lamp in its beak, and carried it over to the pond.

“Oh no! The Crane jacked our lamp!” Funshine cried, coming out of her hiding-hole.

“And after spending all that time digging it up and carrying it!” Tenderheart said sadly.

Share sighed in disappointment. “Well, there wasn’t likely to be a genie anyway.”

“Wait…” Tenderheart said. “I think I’m forgetting something important.”

“Wonderheart!” Funshine said suddenly.

“She’s cleaning up by the pond! You said so!” Share exclaimed.

“Oh no! The Crane is going to see her.” Tenderheart covered his face with his paws. “This is all my fault. If I hadn’t dug up the lamp and got her dirty, she wouldn’t be by the pond to be caught by the Crane!”

“Pull yourself together.” Share ordered. She was now in full older sister mode. “We need to save Wonderheart!” She began hopping after the Crane, bravely making rabbit noises at it, trying to catch its attention.

Funshine followed soon after, and behind her Tenderheart came.

The three bunnies stopped and hid behind a rock, watching the Crane. The bird approached the pond, and then took a careful step into it. The bird’s legs were so long they reached the bottom of the water without the bird’s stomach feathers even getting wet.

“Do you see Wonderheart anywhere?” Funshine whispered.

“No.” Share replied. “You said she came to clean up?” She asked their brother.

“Yes! She did, I don’t see why she wouldn’t be here.” Tenderheart whispered back, looking for his little sister’s white coat.

Before they could say anything else, the Crane dipped the lamp into the water, and shook it. The water washed the dirt out of the metal container, and it shone brightly now that it was clean.

“Oh!” All three rabbits said appreciatively.

The Crane seemed happy with its handiwork, so it dipped the lamp back into the water again, and then carried the now-full lamp to the side of the pond.

“What’s it doing?” Funshine wondered.

The Crane turned its head, and the water sloshed out of the lamp, pouring out over a brown lump by the side of the pond. To the rabbit’s surprise, the water washed away the dirt, and underneath the layer of mud was Wonderheart!

The youngest bunny shook herself dry and fluffy, and said “Thank you!” To the Pond Crane before walking over to her siblings, who really weren’t that good at hiding. “Why are you all standing behind that rock?” She asked.

“We were going to save you from the Pond Crane.” Share said, embarrassed.

“This old fellow? He’s perfectly friendly.” Wonderheart declared.

“He’s gigantic! And he has a razor-sharp beak!” Tenderheart said, in defense of the would-be-rescuers. “You can understand why we’re a little scared of him.”

“I suppose.” She said, but she hopped over to the edge of the pond. The Crane set down the lamp and nuzzled the top of his head against her side, careful not to poke her with his beak. “But he’s just a big ol’ softy. Razor sharp or otherwise. Besides, he’s the one who saved me!” She said proudly. “When I got all covered in dirt, I came to clean myself off, but I forgot I couldn’t swim!”

“Oh yeah.” Tenderheart said, embarrassed. “You always come back and ask one of us to help you.”

“Yes.” Wonderheart continued. “So I explained my problem to the Pond Crane, and he saw the lamp and together we had an idea. He’s big enough to carry it all on his own.”

“So you can use it to wash off, even though you can’t swim!” Share exclaimed. “How clever!”

“It’s like a shower.” Funshine commented. She turned to her brother and swished her head back and forth quickly, which is like a rabbit smile. “We found something useful to do with your lamp.”

“I guess everything turned out okay then.” The three rabbit sisters then held Tenderheart down while the Pond Crane gave him a shower too, because he was just as covered in dirt as his sister was. When it was over, everyone had a laugh.

The End.

 


End file.
